


On the Captain's Scent

by junko



Series: the distance between us [22]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No longer able to hold out, Renji is drawn back to his captain’s bed.  The question is: will he regret it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Captain's Scent

Renji held out for two whole days. Eventually, it was the smells that did him in. Always there was Byakuya’s morning tea, followed, occasionally, by a delicate whiff of his hair as he passed wordlessly by, and then, finally, the furtive scent of his sweat during a rare demonstration of the captain’s skills.

The last was just too intoxicating for Renji to resist any longer.

He made his play that evening, intercepting the servant carrying Byakuya’s diner tray. As he approached the captain’s quarters, he considered that if he wanted to surprise Byakuya he should figure out a way to dampen his spiritual pressure or at least kneel at the door like the servant would. He did neither. Instead, he just slipped his sandals off at the threshold and waited for the invitation.

“At last,” Renji could hear the slight smile in Byakuya’s voice. “Come in, Renji.”

Rather than put the tray down, he used his toes to slide the door open. Once inside, he closed it the same way.

Byakuya knelt on a cushion on the floor, reading. It was early enough in the evening that he was still dressed in his uniform and the kenseikan, though he’d removed the silk scarf from around his neck. As always, Renji’s eyes were drawn to the darkness of Byakuya’s hair and the way it contrasted with his pale, smooth skin.

_There’s no one who could touch him: peerless._

As Renji set down the tray and settled cross-legged across from the captain, he nodded at the book, “More porn?”

“I do read other things occasionally,” Byakuya said dryly, sliding in a bookmark before setting the book down beside him.

“ _Sure_ you do,” Renji said, noticing the captain didn’t offer what that might be. Lifting the lids of the baskets, he examined the contents. He hoped there was enough for both of them. He found steamed dumplings, rice, pickled vegetables and dried anchovies. Desert was _sakura-mochi,_ sweet adzuki bean paste wrapped in salt-preserved cherry leaves.

Byakuya, meanwhile, reached over to his bookshelf and took a bowl from the tea service there. Then, he poured tea for them both.

It was like old times. Except for the awkward silence as Renji tried to consider what topics might be safe to discuss. If things got too personal too soon, he’d probably end up mad again. Meanwhile, he didn’t really want to talk business, but ‘wow, you smelled like sex today so I had to see you’ seemed a bit too intense for their first conversation in days.

Borrowing the pair of serving chopsticks as his own, Renji picked out a couple of dumplings for himself and for Byakuya. “That thing you did today,” Renji said finally, after deciding to use an upturned basket lid as a plate. “Does it have a name? I have to admit, I could hardly track you. You’re fast.”

Byakuya dipped his head slightly in acknowledgment of the compliment, “A name? It never occurred to me to give it a name.”

“Aw, come on, Taicho. All the cool moves should have names! ‘Lightning Mantis Strike’ or ‘Electric Tiger Pounce.’” Renji mimed tiger claws with his fingers. “Yeah, something like that would rule.”

Byakuya’s lips twitched to keep from smiling. “I’ll consider it.”

Renji gave him a measuring look. “All right, but if you don’t come up with something awesome, I’m going to start telling people it’s called ‘Flying Squirrel Shimmy.’”

“You may not.” Byakuya said, though his tone was light.

“Mocking Monkey Tango?”

“No.”

“Squeaking Walrus Roll?”

“Absolutely not.”

Renji was trying to come up with something silly enough to actually tease a real smile out of Byakuya, when the captain cleared his throat.

“I’ve been thinking,” Byakuya said, his eyes focused on the dumpling on his plate. “Perhaps, it is time to dispense with the formality. In private, I would allow you the use of my first name.”

Wow, and it only took several nights of intense sex, a declaration of love, and their first fight.

Renji had earlier been considering busting out a ‘Taicho-kun’ just to see what Byakuya would do with that, but to skip all the way to just his name with no honorifics at all? No –sama, no –san, just ‘Byakuya’?

“Are you serious?” Renji asked, skeptically eyeing his captain.

“Yes,” Byakuya looked up and met Renji’s gaze briefly before focusing on his plate again. “In fact, I believe I would cherish the sound of my name on your lips.”

_He’d cherish his ‘True First’ name on my Inuzuri lips, eh? Bullshit._

How tempting, then, it was it to find the rudest possible way to say, ‘Yo, Byakuya, pass me those pickles, would you?’ and watch him flinch?

 _Or_ , _is that it?_ Renji thought uncharitably, _Is he only offering because he thinks I’ll never do it_? Byakuya must have noticed that he had a hard time not peppering even their most intimate conversations with the occasional ‘sir.’ It’d been drummed into Renji since Academy not only to respect the office, but also the nobility.

Yet, if this offer was sincere, it was a big concession from the captain, especially given how jealously Byakuya guarded his name. Renji wasn’t even sure how often Rukia was allowed to call her elder brother something so informal.

Renji shoveled some rice into his makeshift plate. Byakuya seemed to be holding his breath, no doubt steeling himself for the crude casualness of it all. Renji rolled his eyes, “Relax, would you? I’m not planning on abusing your gift.”

“I never thought you would,” Byakuya said, though he did seem breathe a bit easier. He took a sip of his tea, and nibbled on an anchovy. “I haven’t seen your friend Matsumoto around.”

 _Nice fishing, Taicho._ It was tempting to make up some lie just to watch Byakuya squirm with jealousy, but Renji just made a disinterested noise around a gulp of tea. “Eh. I think she figured out I wasn’t interested when I left without saying good-bye.” In all honesty, Matsumoto was probably seriously pissed off. “With any luck, she’s complaining about me right now to Hisagi.”

“Is that so?”

“Oh, yeah, apparently, he’s had his eye on her for a long time. At least that’s what he implied at Isane Kotetsu’s party.”

“I had no idea there was so much… activity among the lieutenants.”

Renji didn’t think the lieutenants were particularly frisky compared to any other level, but he offered, “We’re a busy lot. Ambition, spiritual energy,” he shrugged. “It’s a volatile mix.”

Byakuya seemed satisfied with that answer, and a more comfortable silence stretched between them as they finished dinner. Finally, it was time for the _sakura-mochi._ Renji dished them out as Byakuya refilled their tea.

When the tea pot clinked softly against the table, Renji suddenly realized something. He asked, “Wait a minute, how long have you been pouring my tea?”

Byakuya’s eyebrows lifted a little, but he kept his gaze demurely downcast. “Should I be offended that you only now noticed?”

Probably. Who served who what was a big deal to someone like Byakuya. Tea was one of those _important_ things; it indicated respect.

“Some time now,” Byakuya said when Renji didn’t respond with more than a gaping mouth, “Since the Hanami.”

“Oh,” Renji said, “Uh. Thank you.”

Byakuya’s mouth curved in a slight smile. “It’s my pleasure.”

Even though he’d been looking forward to desert the whole meal, Renji continued to stare at Byakuya. Zabimaru was right as usual; Byakuya had been changing. The differences were so subtle, Renji hadn’t noticed them. Pouring his tea? Like a lady would for her lover, or a subordinate to his commander? What a huge amount of respect Byakuya had conferred with that simple gesture! How could Renji have missed something so critical?

Maybe the offer of the name was sincere, after all.

Byakuya sighed, taking a delicate bite of the desert. “I do wish, however, that, at moments like this when you’ve learned something important, you wouldn’t gape at me like an overgrown ape.”

“Oh, sorry…” Renji had to swallow back a reflexive ‘sir.’ He blinked away his dumbfounded expression. “Baboon, you know. It’s kind of part of who I am.”

“Indeed. However, it’s not your best look,” Byakuya said, though there was a trace of gentle teasing in his tone. He started to smile and his mouth opened as though to say something, but, then, quite suddenly, his expression hardened, darkened. He stared at Renji’s hair for a long moment, but then glanced away sharply.

It was weird to Renji how much of that he understood. Reaching up, he untied his hair and let it fall in front of his face. Because this was ‘the look’ Byakuya thought best suited him. He’d wanted to ask for it, but knew he couldn’t. “Better?”

“Yes,” Byakuya said, his voice so low Renji had to strain to hear it. “But you’re too kind by far.”

“True,” Renji agreed, especially when he noticed that the tie was still the ratty cord Byakuya had flung at him on the last day at the Hanami. He crumbled the string in his fist and dropped it on the floor. “Gods know, you don’t deserve me.”

Renji didn’t expect an answer; he knew it was too much for Byakuya to agree to that. But the captain’s silence had a penitent edge to it, or, at least Renji allowed himself to imagine that to be true.

They didn’t say much after that, lost in their own thoughts. Deserts were gone far too quickly and now they were faced with the most problematic part of the evening. Did Renji give in finally? Did he stay?

As he gathered up the tray to set outside, Renji considered the fact that Byakuya could never actually _ask_ him to spend the night, not after everything that had happened recently. Asking was too much like begging, and would put the captain in a risky and weak position since Renji could say ‘no’ just to spite him.

It was tempting to hold out a little longer, make Byakuya suffer. But if Renji really still wanted to punish Byakuya, he never would have come this far. He certainly wouldn’t have his hair down.

When he returned from setting the tray outside the door, Renji found Byakuya at his dressing table. The haori was folded neatly over his chair and Senbonzakura was put away in its usual spot. “Do you remember how the kenseikan works?”

He did, though it always made Renji nervous to touch something so ridiculously expensive. Still, the invitation for intimacy was clear. Byakuya couldn’t ask Renji to stay, but he could ask him to help undress him. The manor’s lord, the division’s captain… _the commander_ could ask Renji to _serve_ him.

Renji’s jaw flexed, but he found himself walking over to where the captain sat all the same. Standing behind Byakuya, as he had their first night, Renji carefully undid the clasps of the hairpiece. It was difficult. He had such big, rough hands, but the stubborn chains gave way eventually. After sliding it out of Byakuya’s hair, he put the jewelry away carefully, but quickly.

But as he closed the lid of the box, his eyes lit on a comb. Renji started to reach for it, but hesitated.

“You may,” Byakuya said.

Renji smiled, taking the comb in hand. He adored Byakuya’s hair. He was weirdly jealous of it, too. He could see his own in Byakuya’s mirror. It fell in thick, rusty locks--unruly and wild. Why Byakuya liked him looking like this he’d never know.

Running the comb through the strands of Byakuya’s hair, Renji luxuriated in the feeling of it, watching the way it fell back so straight and smooth with each stroke of the comb. For several minutes, he just played with Byakuya’s hair, pretending to comb it.

Byakuya sat patiently. Finally, however, he said, “I’m ready for bed. If you wish, you may braid it.”

“No,” Renji said firmly, setting the comb back where he found it. Curling his fingers into the silken strands of Byakuya’s hair, Renji kissed the top of Byakuya’s head. He lingered there, breathing in the scent of him. “I want to tangle it, dishevel you.”

“I see,” Byakuya said, with a small smile, “Ever willful.”

Renji dipped down to bite lightly at the lobe of Byakuya’s ear. “You know you like it,” he half-growled, half-whispered. Tickling his inner ear with his tongue, he added, “Byakuya.”

The intimacy of his name elicited a sharp intake of breath from the captain, and, Renji thought the slightest bit of color bloomed on Byakuya’s cheeks. Oh my. Just when Renji thought Byakuya couldn’t get any lovelier. He chuckled wickedly before giving Byakuya’s ear an even harder bite.

“Now I want to undress you,” Renji said.

“You may,” Byakuya said, “If you will undress _for_ me.”

It was a fair trade, especially given how much Byakuya liked to watch. Renji nodded. “Get up. Turn around.”

Renji always got an intense, deep thrill any time Byakuya obeyed his commands. It was embarrassing to be so completely aroused by such a simple thing. So, once the captain had moved to stand in front of him, Renji started to reach immediately for Byakuya’s belt. But, despite his eagerness, he decided to prolong his part of this interlude as long as possible. He knew enough from past experience not to trust these kinds of moments to last for very long. So, instead, he slipped his hands around the captain’s waist and pulled Byakuya close into a deep kiss.

Renji loved the way Byakuya had to tilt his head up to meet his lips. It probably drove the captain a bit crazy, but Renji reveled in fact that, this close, it was simply impossible for Byakuya to look down his nose at him. Never mind that his eyes were closed, it was still deliciously--what was the captain always calling him?— _willful_ to put Byakuya in this position, just ever so slightly submissive.

Sweet bean paste lingered on lips and tongue, and Renji devoured the taste hungrily. Meanwhile, his hands made short work of the obi’s knot, and he pulled out the silk slowly from where it wound through the hakama. He continued to kiss Byakuya, while letting his hands slip under folds of shitagi and kosode. Such a slender form, but Byakuya’s grace belied taut, hard muscles. Hot hands caressed cool skin, sliding up to shoulders and down arms. Silk fell easily away. Continuing his slow progression downward, Renji’s fingers lingered a moment on narrow hips, before curving around to stroke Byakuya’s tight ass. All too soon Byakuya was bare before him.

Now to give the captain what he wanted. After one last nip on Byakuya’s lower lip, Renji pulled from their kiss with a soft sigh. At least this time while he undressed, he’d have the pleasure of drinking in the sight of Byakuya’s perfectly sculpted naked body. He stepped back just far enough to give the captain a good view.

Pulling Zabimaru from his hip, he tossed the zanpaktō onto the captain’s bed. Renji was getting used to this predilection of Byakuya’s, and his hands trembled only a little as he undid his own obi. Rather than looking away in shame, he found himself anxiously watching Byakuya’s face and body for signs of attraction, excitement. As soon as the kosode opened wide enough to show a little ink, Renji sensed Byakuya’s reistsu rise. Spiritual wind tugged at the captain’s hair. Other parts of him stirred in earnest as well.

_Huh._

Not really a surprise that the tattoos were a turn on, but still…. Something Byakuya’s reaction inspired Renji to turn around. _Give him something different to admire, shall I?_

Letting the silk glide off skin, Renji glanced over his shoulder to see how Byakuya enjoyed this particular display.

“Has my demon lover become shy?”

Renji snorted, letting the hakama drop to the floor. “What do you think?”

“Ah,” Byakuya seemed breathless at the sight. “I see. You’re still very wicked.”

Before Renji could turn around, Byakuya came up behind him. His arms encircled Renji, clutching at chest and waist. The sudden, intense contact made Renji gasp. When Byakuya’s lips and tongue began their familiar tracing of the lines of his tattoos, Renji shuddered and moaned under Byakuya’s skillful ministrations.

But, once again, somehow, Renji discovered his own arms maddeningly empty. The best he could do was grasp Byakuya’s hands and hold them tightly to him. He tried to direct them downward, to his growing aching need, but Byakuya stubbornly toyed with him, refusing to satisfy.

Meanwhile, the captain’s own desire was hard against the back of his thigh. Gentle nudging urged Renji downward, suggested with light pressure that he kneel on the bed.

_Doggie style?_

“Wait.” Renji shook his head mutely, resisting.

There were all sorts of reasons he wasn’t fond of that particular position. There was whole Inuzuri thing for starters, but, more importantly, it also meant that, once again he’d be denied the opportunity to touch Byakuya, hold him. He wouldn’t even be able to see him!

“Wait, Taicho. I’d rather— oh!“ Renji’s protests died on his lips when Byakuya’s hand reached for his cock. His words became a jumble of meaningless sound, as all thoughts evaporated from Renji’s mind at Byakuya’s touch. Without entirely meaning to, Renji ended up obediently on hands and knees. His fingers dug deep into silk sheets. Sweat flushed his skin and his breathing grew shallow as Byakuya continued to stoke and pull.

Though his brain barely functioned, Renji caught sight of Zabimaru, where it lay beneath just him on the bed. If he came, it could end up all over his sword. He would not do that. Gritting his teeth, Renji managed to balance on one arm and grabbed the sheath. He flung it toward ‘his’ side of the bed, out of ‘harm’s way. As he let it go, he thought, _keep my side of the bed warm for me, Zabimaru._

Byakuya’s hand left his cock and Renji gasped with the sudden loss of stimulation. Narrow fingers spread Renji open, sliding in a little, slick with his own pre-cum. Fingers teased with the tantalizing promise of something bigger, something more. Renji squirmed eagerly, arching his back and going down onto his elbows to show he was ready.

_I’d wag my goddamn tail, if I had one._

Finally, Byakuya plunged inward slowly, and Renji rocked back to take him in. There was that slippery, opening sensation and Byakuya was suddenly deep inside him. They started to rock, pushing against each other. Over his own ragged breathing and the sounds of their skin slapping together, Renji strained to hear any noises Byakuya might make, however, subtle or hushed. Torturously, he could near nothing. His own cock ached painfully as it thrust uselessly in the air. He could shout from the frustration and the throbbing of his swollen balls.

Unable to take it anymore, Renji reached to satisfy himself. But Byakuya’s hand caught his and held it firmly. “No,” he said. “I like how desperate it makes you.”

He was pretty desperate, all right. Through clenched jaw, he managed, “Do you want me to scream? Because I will.”

Though Byakuya said nothing, his answer was clear when he refused to release Renji’s hand. Still, despite his mounting anguish, it was humiliating to actually cry out. He tried to relieve his suffering by pounding back into Byakuya wildly. Despite himself, noises escaped his lips—urgent, tormented whimpers.

_Why does he always do this to me? Why do I let him?_

_Just when I get thinking he respects me, I end up like this._

Renji was so close to the edge, it didn’t take long before Byakuya got what he wanted. Passion mingled with frustration. Renji swore and cursed between gasps only to feel Byakuya come inside him. Satisfied Byakuya released him, and he brought himself to climax quickly.

When it was over, they disentangled awkwardly, collapsing in a heap on the bed. Renji crawled over to his side and cradled Zabimaru against his chest. He lay there panting, feeling a combination of shame and satisfaction.

At least he could feel Byakuya’s breath, hot and ragged against his back. He closed his eyes and imagined the look on Byakuya’s face—knowing that if he turned around Byakuya would hide it from him.

Renji sighed, holding Zabimaru tightly. _Why is it when I finally feel strong, he makes me so weak?_

 _Giving is never weakness_ , Zabimaru rumbled.

 _Yes_ , it hissed. _An open heart seems weaker, but a closed one is blind and will fall._

Renji wasn’t entirely sure he agreed, but he was too exhausted to argue. Byakuya’s arm slipped around his waist as his eyes drifted shut.


End file.
